Return of the Gods
by ShadowZone85
Summary: Takes place after WOTT. Told through the eyes of Perseus as he watches his fallen uncle struggle with his new found mortality, emotions, and of course love. Will Hades learn to adapt and take the advice his nephew and a mysterious young woman give him? Or will the pride of being a God get it the way and bring about his own death? Hades/OC Rated M for safety.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

...

It was over. The battle against Kronos was over, but even as Queen Andromeda struggled to pick up the pieces and salvage what was left of her people, Purseus had a sense that something else lurked in the shadows...something ELUSIVE. Even as he stood scanning the soldier camp before him, the feel of danger long gone, he still had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He spotted the tent where his son, Helius, was currently enjoying tales told by his cousin Agenor, son of Poseidon, and a demigod. An adoring smile flickered across his lips as he watched his son's reaction to Agenor's animated tale. Helius was laughing loudly, grabbing at his stomach in an attempt to ease the discomfort his cousin's frivolous tale had caused. It gave Perseus great comfort to see his son safe, well, and happy...for now, at least.

As Perseus continued to watch the camp, he caught a figure out of the corner of his eye, standing at a distance on top of a rocky ledge. The figure was wearing a shabby gray cloak, and Perseus knew just by how he was standing, how he kept the hood up over his face to conceal himself, that it was his fallen uncle.

Hades.

From where he was standing, he could see his uncle's gaze flickering over the destruction, disorder and chaos Kronos had caused. The land that spread a distance beyond what the eye could see was completely destroyed. Small villages, buildings, innocent people, all of it, gone, except for the soldier's camp that still was struggling to get by. Craters the size of houses pitted the earth; all the way to the volcanic mountains Kronos had burst through from the Underworld.

As Perseus watched, a sudden thought occurred to him: Hades was the last of the Gods, reduced to mortality, and powerless. It was more evident as Hades made to leave, clutching his wrist to his body, and limping slightly. Perseus' eyes widened. His uncle was injured, and if he didn't get the proper care, who knows what might happen to him.

With the graceful agility only his Godly side could give him, Perseus left his spot to climb through the rocks and rubble to where his uncle once stood. There was no one there. After quickly scanning the area, he spotted the dark form of Hades drifting further away, and Perseus ran to him.

"Uncle!" He called out as he approached, slowing his pace before he toppled right into the former God. Hades stopped and turned to reguard his nephew. "You are wounded." Perseus continued. "You wont last long with injuries such as these. Come back to the camp with me."

Hades did not reply, only stared. His gaze was intense, and it bore right into Perseus' eyes like knives. "Uncle, please." Perseus said hesitantly, feeling that convincing Hades to budge would prove to be difficult. "They need to be treated."

After a few moments, Hades gaze shifted from Perseus to his arm. "I have no desire to mingle with mortals, young one. Especially mortals who have feared and hated me for thousands of years." His voice was quiet, a gentle whisper, but bitterness and loathfulness coated every word.

"But you are no longer a God, Uncle." Perseus countered. "They have nothing to fear. You are my father's brother. Surely Zeus would not want you to deny his son's hospitality when he offers it. I mean no disrespect, I'm simply doing what I think my father would have wanted me to do."

Hades considered this. True, he was no longer a God, and his injuries pained him, but for a mortal, son of Zeus or not, to assume in such a way was deemed punishable in his eyes. "What makes you think that after all these years, those people down there would cater to me?" He replied with a soft snarl.

"Queen Andromeda has always respected the Gods. Her people love her. No one would dare disobey her. I know for a fact she would welcome you." Perseus said confidently. "Just come with me. You trusted Zeus, won't you trust his son, too?"

Hades turned away from Perseus, setting his sight onto the camp below them. Even though he hated to admit it, hated to give in to weakness; Perseus was right. Now that he was mortal, he would have to learn to live as one, and to have an ally would be a beneficial. But could he adapt to a world that hated him, feared him? He knew it would be difficult to maintain a lifestyle that was below him, and he also knew he had no other choice.

Turning back to Perseus, Hades said resolutely, "Very well. What choice do I have besides oblivion? I will allow my wounds to be treated, then I shall be on my way."

Perseus nodded, happy that his uncle had conceded. The task of keeping him around to better assist him in his mortal journey would have to wait. One must learn to crawl before they can walk, after all. And with that, Hades follwed his nephew down to the camp, and to the beginning of his new life.

...

**A/N: So this is just the prologue, chapter one itself is under construction and will be up soon. Please let me know what you think! Your reviews and opinions mean everything to me. Some input would help me to figure out how best to put this story together. Cheers! :) **


	2. Reason To Stay

A warm breeze weaved in and out of the tents that scattered the ground. It gave the camp a feel of peace, like the calm after a storm. Soldiers scurried about, performing duties given to them by their queen, handmaiden's rushed to aid the wounded and tend to the weak. No one paid any attention to the mysterious cloaked figure that followed their hero to the largest tent that was stationed at the back of the camp.

As Perseus and Hades approached the entrance, the guard that stood there gave a reproachfull look at Hades, then cast a nervous glance at Perseus, as if to say he were crazy for bringing the God of the Underworld to the queen's tent.

"It's alright, Tyran. He's with me; it's safe." Perseus said gently. "I wish to speak with Andromeda." But Tyran didn't move, he remained rooted to the spot, eyes darting from Perseus to Hades. "Please, trust me my friend. If Hades wanted you dead, we _all_ would be." Perseus continued. Tyran still didn't look happy, but after a few moments, he stepped aside and let them pass, keeping a watchful eye on Hades, who stared him down as he passed.

Once Perseus entered the tent, he spotted Queen Andromeda instantly. She was leaning over a worn looking table that had battle plans, maps, and various papers scattered around it. She was alone, clearly lost in thought, for when Perseus approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder, she jumped and reached for her sword.

"Whoa, there!" Perseus said with a laugh. "Its only me."

Andromeda sighed. "Perseus. You shouldn't sneak up on me like that." She said with a sly smile. "What can I do for you?"

"It's not what you can do for me...but for him."

Perseus stepped to the side, and Hades made one step forward. The pleasant smile Andromeda held on her face faltered, but only slightly, and only for a second. "Lord Hades," she said sweetly, with a genuine smile, "what ever service you require shall be met without hesitation. You are undoubtedly a welcome guest."

Hades scowled at her. "You wish to do me service after the losses you have suffered? Have you forgotten the Kraken?"

Andromeda hesitated. True enough, she remembered fully of his attack on Argos, but she was also smart enough to know that he was testing her; testing for any trickery on her part. "I haven't forgotten, Lord Hades, but without forgiveness there is no faith. I've always had faith in the Gods. Even you." She said confidently.

Perseus smirked as he watched Hades reaction to her statement. But, as he predicted, Hades' face remained expressionless, uncaring of Andromeda's words of kindness.

"Very well," Hades said after a moment of silence passed between them, "It seems my over concerned nephew wishes that I seek treatment for my wounds."

Andromeda observed Hades stance for the first time. He was leaning more to the right, which indicated his left leg had injuries, and he held his right arm up and close to his body.

"A wise decision. I'll have my best nurses tend to you straight away. Please, have a seat." Andromeda said, as she held a hand out to a chair that sat pulled out from the battle plan table.

Again Hades hesitated, but he supposed even though the thought of being touched by a mere mortal disgusted him, their queen seemed to hold good intentions; and his nephew was dead set on seeing him cared for.

Hades sat down, feeling relief flow through his veins at the release of pressure off his leg, and waited. Queen Andromeda sent a soldier to find her best nurses and bring them back to the Royal Tent.

Meanwhile, by the entrance, Tyran was staring fiercely at the former God of the Underworld sitting at his queens table.

_He has some nerve showing his face after what he has done,_ Tyran said to himself, _First he unleashed the Kraken upon the Queen and Argos, then he frees the Titan Kronos upon us. How can the Queen be so accepting of such an abomination, after his attack on her herself?_

It baffled him sometimes that the Queen could be so kind hearted and generous, especially towards people who don't deserve it.

After a few moments, the soldier sent off to find the Queens nurses returned...with only one.

"Michai, where are the others?" Andromeda asked when she turned to see only two people approaching her.

"Forgive me my Queen, but when told whom the nurses where tending to, it seems they suddenly had other priorities, except this one." Michai replied.

Andromeda sighed, and said, "Very well. I will be having a stern talk with my people about respect once we return to Argos," Andromeda turned to the one nurse standing beside Michai, and continued, "What name shall I call your kind soul?"

The young woman looked up in surprise by the Queens direct question, but answered it swiftly without hesitation.

"Persephone, my Lady. My name is Persephone. May I be permitted to say that I am honored to stand in your presence, as I am honored to stand in yours, Perseus, and Lord Hades? " The young nurse replied with a bow.

This statement made Hades raise his brow. Does this mortal woman mock me? But as he took a moment to register his own thought, he realized he was just as mortal as she was. Cursing himself for allowing these thoughts to enter his mind, he looked away, not wishing to linger on the realization of his fate.

"Persephone, you are most kind, permission is granted," Andromeda replied with a grateful smile, "Your charge awaits."

Persephone bowed and took a step towards Hades, but when she opened her mouth to speak, she was interupted by a startling cry.

"No!" Tyran yelled from the tent entrance, "Forgive me my Queen, but I will not allow my daughter to be subjected to something as lowly as caring for a fallen God! Especially the God of the Underworld!"

Everyone was silent, Andromeda and Perseus' eyes widening in shock, Hades glaring menacingly and Persephone growing very red in the face.

"It was my order to see Lord Hades tended to, your daughter was the only one to obey. It would not be wise for _you_ disobey an order, Tyran!" Andromeda challenged.

"Forgive me my Queen, but I simply won't allow someone as pure as Persephone to soil her hands with such filth." Tyran stood as straight as a board looking forward, at no one.

"Tyran, you're standing on dangerous ground. I suggest you hold your tongue. You're only humiliating yourself." Perseus warned, but Tyran wouldn't have it. He shook his head back and forth, determination set on his face.

"Father," Persephone chimed in, causing four pairs of eyes to fall on her, "I am not a child anymore. I wish you could see that. I am quite capable of taking care of myself. If it is the Queens wish that I tend to Lord Hades, than I shall. We have no choice in the matter. Of course, I would do it even if I did have a choice. It is a matter of decency."

Everyone gaped at her, but not quite as fiercely as her father, who looked like she had slapped him with all her strength. Perseus and Andromeda had nothing but admiration for the brave young woman, she was clearly a person of great strength. Hades himself felt he had no cause to bother himself with such petty arguments, but the young maidens words had not gone unnoticed.

"Persephone! Have you forgotten your mother? Have you forgotten how she was taken from us too soon?" Tyran seethed, a tearful strain in his voice.

"Of course not, father! I think about her everyday, and I do not think she would wish you to be so cruel. By dishonoring Hades, you dishonor Perseus as well. He is the son of Zeus, a God, and he saved us all." Without further comment, Persephone turned and approached Hades to examine him, leaving her father to stand there helplessly.

Persephone knelt before Hades focus and determination set on her face, and reached for his arm. Not wishing to cause him further pain, she gently removed his gauntlet and placed it on the table. Upon closer examination, she saw the skin around his wrist was bruised and swollen. "Well, your wrist is not broken, but it is sprained," she said quietly, "I need a basin of water, some clean rags and binding cloth."

Behind Persephone, Andromeda waved Michai off to fetch the needed supplies, but in front of, and unbeknownst to her, Hades sat studying everything about her. The subtle bounce of her long mahogany hair as the wind gently sifted through it, the fanning of her dark lashes against her slightly reddened cheeks, the sheer caution she took as she administered her treatment, and the surprisingly softness of her blemish free hands as she held his in hers made his heart flutter involuntarily.

Setting the basin of water on the ground next to her once Michai had returned, Persephone took a rag, dipped it in the water, wrung it out, and proceeded to clean Hades hand and wrist. Once she was finished, she took a piece of cloth and wrapped the wound.

"There. It'll take a few weeks to heal, but the bandage should be changed every three or four days if it is to heal quicker. I can administer that for you, if you so wish it." Persephone stated, glancing up at Hades to see any sign of discontentment. When she saw none, she continued, "On to the next, then, shall we?"

While Persephone worked, it amazed Hades how unafraid she was. Most, no, _all_ mortals usual cowered in fear whenever he made the rare decision to make his presence known. But not her. Not even touching him seemed to bother her, in fact, she seemed to enjoy being in his presence. Either she was a rare mortal pure of heart, or just plain ignorant, but Hades decided to choose the latter. There was something about her, something he couldn't quite figure it out, which made him all the more curious.

Per her previous examination, a deep gash just above his left knee was the next injury. Folding strands of hair behind her ears, she grabbed a fresh wash rag, dipped it in the water, wrung it out, and proceeded to clean the gash. For the first time since the treatment began, Hades winced as a sharp pain tingled his skin, making Persephone stop to look up at him.

"I am sorry," she apologized, "but if it is not cleaned it could become infected. I am afraid this particular wound will be more painful to care for."

"It does not matter, just get it over with." Hades replied with a little more gruff than what he had intended, but instead of repulsion, Persephone smiled sympathetically, and very sweetly.

"I promise to get you patched up as quick as I can," she replied, turning back to the task at hand.

Once the gash was cleaned, Persephone reached for a small box out of a satchel she always carried with her. Inside the box were various needles and thread. She pulled a needle and some thread out, threaded the needle, and tied a knot at the end of the tread. At this point she had no idea just what Hades might do once she stuck the needle into his skin. She nervously chewed her bottom lip as she slowly brought the needle down, the seconds passing agonizingly slow. Finally, she pierced the skin, Hades grunting in pain, his face set in forced determination to not let himself appear weak, as she sewed up the tiny gash. She thanked her mother in Heaven for the sewing lessons she had given her before she passed. Clipping and tying a knot at the end of the thread, she wiped away the access blood, and wrapped Hades leg with another clean binding cloth.

"There. Good as new," she said.

Hades wanted to respond, to tell her he was anything but "good as new" , but when he opened his mouth to speak, he found himself rudely interupted by Persephone's father.

Tyran grabbed hold of her arm and yanked her off the ground roughly, causing her to yelp in pain. "You have done what you needed to do. There is no reason for you to linger any longer. Now get back to the medical tent and _stay_ there until I come for you."

Persephone yanked her arm out from his grip, causing a brief moment of discomfort before she spoke, "I know where I need to be, father. Do you?" With that she grabbed her needle box, her satchel, gave a quick bow to both her Queen and Hades, and stormed out of the Royal Tent, her shimmering hair bouncing in protest behind her.

"You will learn some respect, girl!" Tyran called after her, waving a threatening finger at her disappearing back, "Or Heaven save you!"

"Tyran!" Andromeda warned sternly, "Contain yourself. The only one showing disrespect is yourself. Now, return to your station. This matter is over with and I will not hear anymore about it. Am I understood?"

Tyran huffed, but obeyed with a bow.

"All this disrespect has gone on long enough." Andromeda said as she turned back to Perseus and Hades with a sigh.

Hades sat in silence as he examined Persephone's handiwork. She had done quite well. But what interested him the most was how she handled herself. For a woman as young as her, to stand up to her father, a man, was very rare. Women were supposed to respect and obey man, but with Persephone, she had a fire to her, she had a courageous strength to fight for herself.

Initially, Hades had no reason to stay with his nephew, but the man called Tyran, Persephone's father, had angered him, and so he would stay, just to spite him for belittling him, for daring to think he was lower than the dirt he walked on. He would soon find out just how wrong he was, and just to anger the mortal man even more, he would make sure wherever Persephone was, he would be. Besides, she was a good enough reason for him to stay beyond anything.

...

**A/N: FINALLY...the first chapter! I am so sorry to those who followed this when I first posted it. It's been a few months and I've been dealing with a bad case of writers block. I needed to figure out how to write Hades and keep him in character. He's a very hard personality to write. So please, comments! Any input would be very much appreciated. If there is anything I need to change, add, take away, please let me know. I'm always up for some constructive criticism. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I don't know when I'll update again, but I'm hoping soon! :)**


End file.
